Solo mil palabras
by The Lonely Frozen Wolf
Summary: "Si de verdad amas algo lo mejor es dejarlo ir" Esta frase inspiró a Zero a crear una pequeña carta a la persona que amaba para estas fiestas para así sacar el peso de su corazón. Con todo el dolor del mundo la escribió dejando sus sentimientos y lágrimas plasmados en cada palabra... Pequeño fic con tema de navidad. Triste :( Por favor dejen reviews.


_ "Si de verdad la amas, lo mejor es dejarla ir"_

Mi mente esta en blanco. Nunca se cómo expresarme cuando tu estas frente a mí. Soy una persona fría y seria. Sin embargo tú eres la única que hace que mi corazón duro como roca se vuelva cálido y lo llene de vida. La que hace que mi vida tenga sentido…

Pero…

Tuviste que dejarme solo. Te fuiste. Me reemplazaste. Dejaste mi alma sola y una promesa que juré cumplir la próxima vez que te vea. Aun así no sé si sea lo suficientemente valiente para cumplirla. Sé que dentro de ese monstruo sediento de sangre esta la bella chica que conocí en la academia Cross años atrás. La misma chica que me recibió con los brazos abiertos el día en que mis padres fueron asesinados. Esa misma chica que no se alejó de mí a pesar de mis malos tratos. Que soportó mi mal carácter durante tanto tiempo. La que siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro sin importarle la situación actual. Si esa misma chica…

No. No es cierto. Ella está muerta… al igual que mi querido hermano Ichiru. Ese vacío que jamás llenara mi corazón me fastidiara hasta el día en que deje de latir. Luego de pasar tanto tiempo juntos decidiste dejarme para irte con otro. Pero eso ya no importa. Fui un tonto por no decirte ni mucho menos demostrarte mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti.

Ese beso… Fue lo que me hizo reflexionar y cambiar de parecer. Sentir tus suaves labios contra los míos encajando perfectamente, me hizo despertar de mi sed de venganza y abrir los ojos al mundo real. Sin embargo estaba tan cegado por ella que me impidió ver el valioso tesoro que tenía en frente. Él si lo supo ver y apreciar. Ahora estas entre sus brazos disfrutando de todo lo que deseas, teniendo una vida perfecta como una reina. Yo por mi parte vivo de lo que me dan por las cazas de vampiros y voy a la academia. A veces me siento solo pero luego me doy cuenta que mejor me queda el rol como lobo solitario pendiente de las acciones de los demás, merodeando para consolarse a sí mismo o contándole sus penas a la luna llena. Muchos se preocupan por ti y me preguntan por ti. Especialmente Wakaba-san. Yo simplemente respondo que no sé o no digo nada y me retiro. No sé qué responderles porque ni siquiera yo sé dónde estás o como estas.

Quiero volver a verte. Quiero volver a ver ese cabello castaño sedoso y esos ojos rebosantes de alegría y dedicación que ponías cuando hacíamos nuestras patrullas por las noches por los patios de la academia o cuando manteníamos al margen a esas bulliciosas fans de la clase nocturna. Extraño tus regaños y tus caras largas. Lamento todas las veces que te hice sufrir por mi instinto bestial, no podía controlarme y tú no me permitiste acabar con mi vida. En cambio, arriesgaste la tuya por mi bienestar. Eso me duele. Me causa un dolor profundo al haberte visto sufrir de esa manera. No puedo creer haberte herido de esa manera espantosa. Lamento mucho mis actos anteriormente.

Ahora todo es diferente. Todos los pasillos están callados. Ahora que la clase nocturna no está, las admiradoras quisquillosas se han ido dejando los patios en silencio. Tampoco se oyen sus suspiros ni nada. Nadie recuerda nada. Pareciera que todo esto nunca hubiera pasado.

El director me da las misiones de la asociación de cazadores y salgo en busca de mi presa dispuesto a matarla. Cubrir toda mi venganza hacia los vampiros crueles y sin corazón. Deseo matarlos a todos. Especialmente a esos arrogantes sangre puras. Dos ideas totalmente distintas…

¿Por qué siempre hemos sido así? ¿Por qué debemos maltratarnos o hacernos sufrir mutuamente? ¿Por qué no puedes estar junto a mí ahora? Ninguna de estas preguntas las he podido responder. Todo no me es claro. Puedo responder todas las preguntas de historia, tu materia "favorita", pero no puedo responder estas simples preguntas. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees poderlas responderlas por ti misma?

Deseo verte. Tengo dos teoría del por qué. No sé si quiero matarte de una vez por todas para acabar con todo y cumplir mi promesa o deseo verte por un sentimiento oculto en mi corazón. Al principio creí que era mis ganas de vengarme de ti y de Kuran pero no.

Lo que deseo es verte por una razón:

_Por qué te amo._

Yo soy un plebeyo, tú la reina. Yo soy hielo, tu fuego. Yo soy oscuridad, tú la luz. Somos diferentes, lo sé pero aun así seguiré luchando para conseguir tu amor. Derrotaré y matare a todos los vampiros sin quedar rastro de ninguno. Hasta llegar a ti.

Espero que recibas esta carta, así sabrás todo el amor que sentí por ti. Todos mis sentimientos los he puesto de la forma más clara y concreta que solo tú entenderás perfectamente. Gracias por haber estado presente en mi dura vida. Por ayudarme a levantarme cuando me caía de cara en el piso o cuando la vida me daba la espalda. Lamento todo lo malo que te he hecho y espero que seas feliz al lado de la persona que en verdad te ama. De veras me siento feliz por ti.

No sé qué más escribir. Mi mente no me permite escribir más pero mi corazón tiene todas las frases y poemas románticos para ti. Tal vez no sea muy bueno escribiendo cartas o expresando mis sentimientos, pero solo quería que sepas que no necesito mil palabras para poder expresar mi amor por ti. Una acción vale más que mil palabras. Solo quería desahogarme de esta presión que siento en mi pecho.

Espero no haberte molestado y quiero que seas feliz por el resto de tu vida. Te deseo lo mejor en estas fiestas navideñas y que la pases bien con los que te aman en serio. Adiós Yuuki….

De tu fiel compañero:

Zero…


End file.
